commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
GurigorloX
GuREEEEEEEEEEEEEgorloX is a commentator who has been a bandwagon for a very long time, due to how he tends to make a lot of bad points in his commentaries. Interest in him was piqued when he received criticism for his initial commentaries, prompting him to make one of the most infamous examples of an anti-commentary-community rant in the community's collective memory. He also gained notoriety for another video he did where he defended the "clopper" demographic in the Brony fandom, which received plenty of flak partly because of the controversial topic of cloppers, but mostly because of his poor defense of the topic that happened to include a ludicrous comparison between anti-cloppers and homophobes. He also makes a lot a troll videos like "Sonic is Better Than Mario", "Call Of Duty is better than Mega Man". Recently, he has started to hate MLP. He also made a parody based character named: DarkEmoMario64, a Mario recolor SJW Manchild Enterbot (who is butt-buddies with Matthew Davis IGUA, 03bgood and Alexander Cayford) who makes rants and commentaries. Other users have made their own DarkEmoMario64 videos as well. Avatars * EVA-Unit 01 (Conn Swagge'n Eddio) * Blue Hedgehog Sonic * Metal Man (IronMan) * Hit requiem absorbed god (Hit Interviews arc) * Rei (Fist Of The North Star (What does that mean a fist coming out off a star)) * Pyro (Team Fortress 500) * Master Chef (Sean and Halo) * M. Bison (Korean Street Fighter) * SackBoy (LittleBigPlanet.EXE) * Bubbles (King Kais monkey) * Fluttershy Brimley (There and back again) * Gold Lightan (Mega FAG) * Elvise (God Of War Arc) People he commentated on * PrinceSephiroth * Benthelooney (three times) * Pittrocks56 (twice) * IanPancakez078 * A Sonic McDonalds Pakistan Commercial * Fox News * Himself (twice) * KirbyMSCReturns * Shellshock39 * MrSMBRulez (twice) * AknotholeResident/DigiBrushStroke * Turkish Star Wars * MichaelDragon800 * Coffeelover239 * SammyClassicSonicfan * lusionpinchlopans * Johnathan Mann * Eddy The Scammer (twice) * Moviebob People that commentated on him * Davidwash3r3 (twice) * Dirtbikeredden * TOGProfessor * Hgwqhge03 * AngryJon * Coffeelover239 * Simpsonsfan1011 * MewManic (full commentary and OSC) * Grontage/DarkAgumon * Darkghostwind * Supercharmander1 (twice) * TheLeetCasualGamer * Youngbloodfantasy91 * Lucariomario7/Cyrus Treywolf-Gearz * luisionpinchlopans * Lance 1000 * TheFoxton * Eddy The Scammer People that DarkEmoMario64 commentated on * PimpinmasterDX * Gligar13Vids (twice) * Mariotehplumber * MacboyReducx * Emer Prevost (twice as a joke) * Irate Gamer * Game Dude * Asalieri (as a joke) * Clay Claymore (twice as a joke) * X-Play * TOGProfessor * JesusWithBazookas79 (twice as a joke) * Chadwarden * Tyshawn Zone * Eddy The Scammer * Veryinvalid * Da Bezd Chanl * Fishninator 2 * Matthew Davis IGUA * Trent's Bored Corner (twice) * 03bgood * Youngbloodfantasy91 * Dillon the Hacker * Seth Dub * BLACKB0ND Libtardism For a very long time, GurigorloX has been a raging libtard. He didn't reveal this right away, but considering he did a commentary on Fox News one time, it shouldn't be too hard to figure that out. 2013 was a pretty quiet year for his channel, but by the following year, he had gotten big into making anti-SJW and pro-Gamergate videos. He would even incorporate his stance into his world-famous DarkEmoMario64 videos by making the title manchild an SJW. Although these types of things would normally be associated with somebody on the opposite end of the spectrum, Guri has made it loud and clear plenty of times that he hates those particular people, and probably always will, for one reason: they make libtards look bad. He has perfectly reasonable intentions in that respect, but he seems to forget that not every Social Justice Freedom Fighter identifies as libtard. A lot of them are socialists, communists, anti-fascists, and anarchists instead. He could pick up a book for once and actually learn what politics is, but no, he just chooses to put a nondescript label on himself. What a lazy fucker. Before 2015 comes to an end, Guri makes this quick DarkEmoMario64 video where he had the basement-dweller talk about his support of Donald Trump. "But wasn't DEM64 an SJW before," you say? Well, you can thank Guri's politics for getting in the way of that. 2 years later, Trump wins the election, and DEM64 is back to being an SJW again. A year after that, the guy who would fit right in on The Young Turks due to being libtard and his last name being Akyuz goes up against some Trump supporter called JizzyBizzy. This results in a video being made about it, and lots of good screeching from both sides in the comment section. The incident makes Guri fed up, and so he goes over to Darkscythe's channel to watch his left-wing political videos. Darkscythe notices him, and puts up a video making fun of him over his past in the commentary community. Everyone has a good laugh, especially when Darkscythe points out his now closed alternate channel, "The Hardcore Libtard." Thankfully, Guri doesn't wuss out, and took the video well without any hassle. Surprisingly, he liked that video. Since he nuked his channel sky high, it looks like we won't be hearing from him ever again. That's right, all those marvelous cringe compilations and anti-Nintendo videos are lost to history. Somebody did reupload his Bourg drama video, so you can still watch that. GENERAL HYPOCRASY Hates shows like Gravity falls and steven universe as well as games like undertale and claims those things are "Fads" while liking obvious fads like overwatch only because it panders to his views Category:Commentators Category:Trolls Category:Bandwagons Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Dead Topics Category:MLP Commentators Category:Sonic Commentators Category:Anti Bronies